In the known harnesses of the aforementioned type, a locking device situated upstream holds the user quasi-instantaneously after a fall. This results in an upward reaction on the back hooking point that tends to cause the belt to rise up on the user's ribs. This drawback is due on the one hand to the tight connection between the rear shoulder straps and the belt, and on the other hand the loose connection between the belt and the leg loops.
To resolve this, it has already been proposed to fasten the lower ends of the rear shoulder straps directly to the leg loops, and to equip the belt with guide means allowing a relative sliding movement of the rear shoulder straps with respect to the belt. This sliding strap system keeps the belt from rising up upon impact, but does not prevent it from slipping when it is biased by weight, in particular tools or other loads hooked to the equipment holder of the belt.
Furthermore, excessive tightening of the shoulder straps connected to the belt causes the latter to rise. This results in a certain degree of discomfort when suspended by the back hooking point, and untimely rising of the belt during tightening of the shoulder straps.